


Prince! - A Sanders Sides AU

by infinitesmal_vestigial



Series: Prince! - A Sander Sides AU [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Insecure Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Insecure Logic | Logan Sanders, M/M, Multi, Sad Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 02:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16420241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitesmal_vestigial/pseuds/infinitesmal_vestigial
Summary: WARNING: Mention of blood, Murder, etc.Synopsis: Roman, a fantastical prince of a far off land, unexpectedly finds himself in sudden turmoil after the murder of the benevolent king. Looking to clear his name, he seeks out a mage powerful enough to summon the dead king and prove his innocence.





	Prince! - A Sanders Sides AU

The ballroom was electric, with the sound of shrieking laughter and the kingdom’s best bards playing their hearts out. Upper-class and lower-class alike mingled, danced and ate as much as they dared. The queen stood reserved, on an elevated platform overlooking the scene, in front of the royal thrones. At the centre of it all was Prince Roman, attempting to hold five conversations at once with a drink in his left hand and a rose in his right. He truly was the life of the party; everyone seemed to drift into his orbit and he was the Sun, radiant and bright, the true life of the party. He’d been twirling and drinking for hours on end, but he was finally at his wits’ end. His bed called his name and conversations rand dryer than the empty wine cellar. With a one last farewell to the guests he retreated up the stairs to his bedroom.

Roman had barely opened his door when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see his mother, not yet in her night gown, smiling at him.

“Ah, Mother, I was just retiring to my chambers. Do you need anything?”

“It wouldn’t trouble you too terribly to check on your father, would it?” Her smile faltered, before becoming more sympathetic. “He really does want to see you.”

Roman scowled with as much disgust as his drunkenness would allow. “It would trouble me greatly, I’d prefer to sleep now.”

The queen’s smile twisted into something ugly, something cruel, something he hadn’t seen before. “He’s your father, for goodness’ sake! Don’t be insolent; visit him at once.” 

There was a glint in her eyes. “Go. If you don’t want anything to happen to that advisor of yours.”

The young prince reluctantly shut the door. He would’ve got to see his father either way, and would be more inclined to do so if a threat hadn’t been made on his only friend’s life. With a final look at his mother, he walked towards his father’s quarters. He didn’t see her smile.

The door was open. Run. That was his first instinct. His father was cautious to a fault. This wasn’t normal. He gently pushed the door open. The room was in disarray. Something’s not right, something’s not right, something’s not right— He swallowed his fear and took 3 steps in. He could hear the tiny splash his last footstep made. He wasn’t fully in yet, the bed was just out of view. There was a strong stench, not the sweet smell of royal wine he remembered from the ballroom. You know what it is. Call for help. Call Logan. He took a few more steps forward and saw the body half-slumped on the bed. The dagger was still embedded in the king’s chest. His father’s chest. He was suddenly sober, fear creeping through his veins.

“L-Logan!” It was more of a whisper than a yell, but he couldn’t tell. His heart was beating too fast and too loudly.

“Logan! Guards! Anybody! He’s dead!”

He stumbled backwards put of the room, into a curious party-goer with a glass in his hand. He looked past the prince with wide eyes then looked back at him accusingly. 

“Get help, please! My father, he—”

“Prince Roman?”

Logan appeared, prim and proper, with about a dozen guards behind him. There was an look of uncertainty on his face and he approached his friend with open arms, which Roman gladly fell into. The guards marched into the king’s room, along with the party-goer. Roman stayed slumped in Logan’s arms for a moment before looking up at him. Logan looked back with sad eyes. He opened hi mouth to say something when a shout came form the room. One of the guards soon returned to the two outside. The prince approached him but froze when the guards raised his weapon.

“Prince Roman, Advisor, you are both under arrest for the murder of the King.”

For the first time in a while, Roman was speechless. He stood there stupidly, mouth agape and eyes glassy. Logan took a second to assess the situation as well, but the royal only stared, accepting his fate. And he would have been taken in, had Logan not grabbed his hand and made a mad dash to the other side of the castle. He could barely process what had just happened.

“Loganwe’remurderers,”

“No, we’re not.”

“We’llbehangedfortreason.”

“No, we won’t.”

“Father’s dead, Logan.”

Logan paused. “I’m afraid he is.”

They went back and forth until the pair had made it to Logan’s room in the servant’s quarters. The latter removed some floorboards from the corner of his room and recovered two bags. He handed one to Roman, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Roman, I know this is difficult, your father dying and these horrid accusations, but we have to leave. Now. We won’t survive otherwise. Do you trust me?” He waited for an answer.

The prince could only nod dumbly. He’d known Logan nearly all of his life and heaven knows where he’d be without him. He didn’t even have time to blink before he was once again pulled around, this time out into the cool midnight air of the palace gardens. Logan stopped and stared up at the sky. He was using the stars, Roman realised, to navigate. There was the sound of yelling and metal armour heading their way.

“Stop! Don’t move!”

But they ran and ran, into the woods, and into the next morning, and into the unknown.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - This will be a series that features more than one pairing, but there will be an endgame ;) Leave kudos if you want!


End file.
